1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to charcoal starters. In particular, it relates to charcoal starters which accelerate the ignition of charcoal in a charcoal starter by retaining heat within the chamber that holds the charcoal with thermal barriers. The invention also relates to charcoal starters which provide improved safety by preventing ash and sparks from escaping the charcoal starter during the charcoal ignition process.
2. Background Art
A variety of methods are used for outdoor cooking, including smokers, gas or propane barbeque grills, charcoal grills, wood burning grills, etc. Each method of cooking has its own advantages and drawbacks.
Natural gas or propane grills have significant advantages over wood and charcoal grills in that they can be easily ignited and typically heat the grill to cooking temperature in a minimal amount of time. While their rapid heating provides convenience to the user, it has inherent drawbacks in that some foods prepared on conventional gas and propane grills do not taste as good as the same foods prepared on wood or charcoal grills. As a result, the convenience to the user provided by the rapid heating of gas and propane grills is offset by poorer quality food.
Another drawback to conventional gas/propane grills is that they are typically large and cumbersome to move. Therefore, they are not useful for day outings such as picnics.
Conventional charcoal grills are made in many convenient sizes which allow them to be easily moved and taken on outings. In addition, the charcoal briquettes used in a conventional barbeque results in excellent tasting food. However, a conventional charcoal grill, of any size, has a significant drawback in terms of the time it takes to prepare a meal. A significant part of the extra time for food preparation is consumed by the time required to heat charcoal briquettes. The long time required to ignite charcoal discourages its use and often results in food being prepared by devices that produce poorer taste.
The prior art has attempted to make charcoal ignition more convenient. Charcoal starters are known which ignite charcoal briquettes prior to their insertion into the grill. These devices typically are open cylinders which heat the charcoal from below. Once the charcoal is heated, it can be deposited into the grill by pouring the briquettes from the open top end of the cylinder. An advantage to this type of charcoal starting device is that it allows one batch of charcoal to be started while the grill is being used by a previous batch of charcoal. However, since this device also takes considerable time to ignite charcoal, a second batch of charcoal must be started well in advance of the time it is to be placed in the grill. As a result, charcoal may be wasted by starting batches that may not be needed by the time the charcoal is ready to use.
As discussed above, a significant drawback to prior art charcoal starters is that they do not significantly improve the time required to heat the charcoal directly in the grill. For example, approximately twenty to thirty minutes may be required to heat charcoal to the temperature required for cooking with a prior art charcoal starter. As a result, the user will often not have charcoal ready when it is needed, or alternatively, will prepare charcoal that may not be required by the time it finishes heating up. Due to these disadvantages, users will often forego the benefits of charcoal grills for the convenience of gas/propane grills.
A significant factor in the long delay times prior art charcoal starters require is the heat loss through the open top of the charcoal starter. Most of the heat generated by kindling or alternative heat sources is lost by too rapid escape of heat. In addition, ash and sparks ejected from the top of the charcoal starter pose a safety hazard to the user.
While addressing the basic desirability of using charcoal grills, the prior art has failed to provide a charcoal igniter that provides rapid ignition of charcoal by retaining heat within the charcoal igniter so that food can be prepared quickly, and already ignited charcoal can be conveniently replaced on short notice when necessary. Likewise, the prior art has not provided a charcoal igniter which improves safety by reducing the amount of ash and sparks that escapes from the charcoal igniter.